Golden Treasure 26
by SkyeXIV
Summary: Please continue to read at: goldentreasure26.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Kuchiki Skye

"Wah! Wah!" There was a crying sound. "Thank you Skye! For being born safely!" said a kind voice. "M-my c-child S-skye!" said another kind voice.

Two year later. "Mu-mummy? Da-daddy? W-where are you?" said a small and timid voice. "M-mummy! D-daddy! W-wake up!" said the panicked small voice. "S-skye... Y-you m-must be-become a s-shinigami. Now r-run! Leave us!" said a kind but firm voice. "G-go! N-now!" said a panicked voice. There were sounds of running footsteps. "Hope she will be s-safe" There was a evil laugh. "Still alive? Then die!" said a menacing voice.

A year later. "She has great spiritual pressure. She must learn to control it," said a voice. "I-I see. Let her enroll," said another voice. "Skye, you will enter the soul reaper academy when you are 10. You shall start training at home after your 8th birthday," said a firm voice. "Y-yes grandfather." said Skye.

On Skye's 8th birthday. "Remember your training starts after tomorrow," said Ginrei. "Yes grandfather!" said Skye. The next day. "All right. Let's start with Hakuda then Kido followed by Hoho, flash step and Zanjutsu" They started their training. 6 months later. "There is nothing more I can teach you. The rest depends on yourself. I'll try and let you enroll into the soul reaper academy by your 9th birthday." said Ginrei. "Yes grandfather!" said Skye. After Ginrei went away, Skye continued training. At that very moment, a bright flash appeared.

On Skye's 9th birthday. "I have gotten permission for you. You will enroll into the soul reaper academy tomorrow," said Ginrei. "Yes grandfather! Thank you" said Skye.

The next day at the Soul Reaper general academy. "Have you heard?" "Of course! Everyone knows!" "She's only 9 this year and she's in the Soul Reaper academy!" "I heard she is from the Kuchiki clan." "Nobility huh? She thinks she can get everything and thinks she is great." "Huh! I bet she won't even be able to take a day of training." "Look she's coming." Skye shot them a cold stare and walked away.

"Alright. There is a new student enrolling into our class. Skye Kuchiki, you may come in," says the Soul Reaper academy instructor. "I'm Skye Kuchiki. Please take care of me." says Skye. -Whispers- "She's only 9." "I bet she can't take the training." "Yeah" "Alright all of you stop your whispering. All gather at the Kido training grounds in 5 minutes."

At the Kido training grounds. "All of you get into your groups. Skye, you will take a test to assign you your group." said the instructor. "Yes sir!" said Skye. "Alright. Try Shakkaho. " Skye sticked out one finger and pointed to the target. "Shakkaho!" shouted Skye. The whole target blasted. -Whispers- "Did you see that?" "She used only one finger!" "She didn't even need to say the incation!" Instructor said "Stop your whispering! Skye, group A!" -whispers again- "Group A!" "When was the last time someone got a chance to get in?" "Ages ago if I remember correctly."

"Hey! Skye right? You better not drag us down. Group A is a group everyone looks up to. It has always been the top group in the year. By the way I'm Kashino Makoto," said Kashino, coldly. "Don't mind him. My name is White Sayuri. Please to meet you," said White, kindly. "The 3 of us have been together since we enrolled. I'm Hiroshi Daisuke," said Hiroshi caringly.

"How old are you three?" asked Skye. "We're 9," said White "But how did you get that kido out of one finger? I'm the only one who can't do it in group A. Please teach me," said Hiroshi. "Maybe your specialty isn't Kido. How is your Zanjutsu?" asked Skye. The best in class! He's incredible! You should see it!" exclaimed White. "Maybe later during training. I guess Zanjutsu is your specialty then." said Skye. "Hey stop being so kind to her. Next lesson's starting." said Kashino. "What's next?" asked Skye. "Zanjutsu lesson. Try to keep up with us. We're going to the real world for training with dummy hollows. Don't drag us down," said Kashino.

"Hey there's a hollow there! Let's do a co-op," said White. "Alright," said Hiroshi. "No way. I'm taking that one," said Kashino. "Don't be rash Kashino!" said Hiroshi. "I'm going," replied Kashino. "Hiya!" shouted Kashino. "Get out of my way!" Kashino pushed Skye and she fell onto the ground. "Hiya!" shouted Kashino again. The hollow growled. The hollow grabbed Kashino. "Awaken Syujimaru!" shouted Skye. "Slash!" The hollow vanished. "W-is that? A Z-zanpakuto?" asked Hiroshi.

Skye turned away. "Are you alright Kashino?" asked Skye with concern. "Let go of me! I'm perfectly fine!" said Kashino, outraged. "Don't be silly. Let's go. I'm bringing you to see the instructor," said White. They found the instructor at the spot they were supposed to gather"What happened to Kashino? Wait... Is that a Zanpakuto in your hand?" asked he instructor. "Yes it is. Now can you please tend to Kashino's wound?" said Skye impatiently. "But I did't bring anyone who can heal because I thought they would't be needed," said the instructor.

"Let me try. I know a bit about healing," said White. "A bit is not enough!" exclaimed the instructor. "Then let me try. I have learnt it before," said Skye. "Alright, go ahead," said the instructor. A flash of light appeared above Kashino's body. "That should do it," said Skye. "Woah! Skye you're incredible! You're good at kido, healing and you even have a Zanpakuto! What else do we not know about you? Come on! Tell us!" said Hiroshi. "That should wait for another time. Time to assemble," said the instructor as students came in their direction.


	2. Chapter 2

"What's the next lesson?" asked Skye. "Umm... Another Zanpakuto techniques I guess," said White. "Hey! I'm gonna fight you later Skye!" exclaimed Hiroshi, pointing to a piece of paper. "Please go easy on me!" said Skye, smiling. "Don't joke with me! Come on! You've a Zanpakuto you know! YOU should go easy on me!" said Hiroshi.

"Alright. Let's start with Skye and Hiroshi. Come up. Now bow to each other. Now, start!" shouted the instructor. Their swords clashed. -Whispers- "Who do you think will win?" "Hiroshi I guess." "But they say Skye's good too!" "Crash!" Hiroshi fell onto the ground. "Winner, Skye!" said the instructor. Skye stretched out a hand and Hiroshi grabbed it. "I really wasn't wrong about you. You're good too!" said Hiroshi.

"Hey hey! Skye! Let me see your Zanpakuto again. It's called Syujimaru right? Let me see it!" said Hiroshi.

"Come on Hiroshi! You perfectly well know that a Zanpakuto cannot be released in the academy," said White. "Actually... I'll like to see it too," said Kashino. "Well if you say so. It's the 1st time you've opened your mouth in ages after all. How about it Skye?" said White. "I'm fine with anything," said Skye with a smile.

"The place where we won't be found would be the back of the academy," said White. "Right," said Skye. They arrived at the back of academy. "Come on show it to us now!" whispered Hiroshi. "Awaken Syujimaru," Skye whispered. A bright flash appeared. "Cool!" said Hiroshi. "Hey! Keep your voice down!" whispered White. "T-this is the legendary Zanpakuto, Syujimaru!" Kashino shouted. "Who's there?" demanded a voice. "It's all your fault Kashino! We've been found out!" said Hiroshi.

"Hide your spiritual pressure and go behind that bush!" says Skye. Kashino, White and Hiroshi hid behind the bush. "But how do we hide our spiritual pressure?" asked Hiroshi. "Skye! First day you enrolled and breaking academy rules!" said an unknown instructor. "T-that is... Come with me." Skye said, "Y-yes sir."

"Captain Kuchiki? I would like to see you," says an instructor. " Ginrei looked from the instructor to Skye. "Is there a problem?" Ginrei asked. "Skye, leave us," said the instructor.

"... I see." said Ginrei. "I'll tell the captain Commander about this. You may go. Don't tell anyone about this." The instructor said, "Of course not Captain Kuchiki." The instructor vanished. "Let's go. We'll go and see the Captain Commander," said Ginrei. "Yes grandfather," said Skye.

"Skye, wait outside," said Ginrei. Skye went outside. "She's the chosen one... What should we do?" said Ginrei. "We'll enroll her into the Soul Reaper university. I'll bring her to the university manager," said the Captain Commander. "Yes sir!" said Ginrei.

"Follow the Captain Commander but don't ask why," said Ginrei. "Yes grandfather," said Skye. "Let's go," said the Captain Commander. "Yes sir," said Skye. They arrived at Soul Reaper university office. "Wait here," said the Captain Commander. "Yes sir," said Skye. He entered the office. "I'll like to enroll...," said the Captain Commander. He came out of the office.

"You will get your chance to talk at our next destination. Let's go,"said the Captain Commander. "Yes sir," said Skye. -Arrives at next destination- "My lord, I'm the Soul Society Captain Commander. I would like to see you." said the Captain Commander. "Enter," said a voice.

"And who might this be?" asked the man. "She's the chosen one my lord, she has the legendary Zanpakuto, Syujimaru with her," replied the Captain Commander. "Little girl, can you let me see your Zanpakuto?" the man said. "... " The man urged, "Show me?" "Awaken Syujimaru!" Skye shouted.

"T-this is... Little girl, what's your name?" asked the man. "Skye," Skye replied. "Skye, I'm the king, ruler of the Gotei 13 and Golden Treasure 26. The Golden Treasure 26 is something you will learn in the Soul Reaper University which you know you are going to enroll into. You will be able to bring 3 friends , if you want, into the Soul Reaper University. They must be talented and pass a test. You shall become the Vice-captain Commander once you graduate from the academy and after, Captain Commander of Golden Treasure 26," the King finished.

Skye went back to the academy wondering about what she had just heard. She met White, Hiroshi and Kashino. Kashino said, "Hey are you..." "Would you three follow me to the Soul Reaper university?" Skye asked.

"W-what?" said Kashino.  
"S-sorry?" said Hiroshi. "Ummm... Skye, the Soul Reaper university is not a place we can go!" said White. "I-I-I've been asked to go there... Don't ask me more. I would just like you three to follow me. Will you?"Asked Skye.

"Of course! We won't want to let this rare chance fly away but... Seriously, what happened?" asked Hiroshi. "I'll explain when the time comes."

"By the way, Kashino the legendary Zanpakuto you said awhile ago is?" asked Skye. "Oh. It's a Zanpakuto that saved the Golden Treasure 26. But what I've been trying to find out is what IS the Golden Treasure 26!" exclaimed Kashino.

"I'm thinking this Golden Treasure 26 is some sort of treasure chest and there are monsters in them... And there are 26 of them," concluded Hiroshi. "Great! Then what do you think it means by 'It's a Zanpakuto that saved the Golden Treasure 26'?" said White. "I-I'm..." said Hiroshi. "There's no need to guess. We'll learn about it at the Soul Reaper university," said Skye.

"Ummm... Everyone, you'll have to take a test to go to the Soul Reaper university," said Skye. "What? You've never told us about that!" said Kashino. "Well... We were taking about other things just now," said Skye. "Come on! Let's go practice and stop wasting time!" said Kashino.

"I the creator of..." mumbled Hiroshi. "Hiya!" said Kashino. "You're good Kashino!" said Skye. "I'll help you practice kido Hiroshi!" said White. "Thanks!" said Hiroshi.

"Woah! I did it! I blasted the whole board! I did it! Now I'm gonna try it without the incation!" said Hiroshi. "Congrats Hiroshi!" said Skye. "It's a little to early for that! I'll have to master the kido without the incation first!" said Hiroshi. "Well, start your training then!" said Kashino. "Yes sir!" said Kashino -All laughs-

-The day of the test-

"Are they the three you want to bring with you to the Soul Reaper university Skye?" asked the professor. "Yes professor," Skye replied. "The three of you come with me. Skye, you wait outside," he said. "W-why professor?" asked Skye. "Well they have to take the test don't they? Unless you haven't been told," he replied. "What about me? Don't I have to take the test?" shouted Skye.

"No you don't. You have already qualified for the Soul Reaper university. The test will not be needed," said the professor. "No! I will take the test like every single student has taken! I'll not be the exceptional one! I'll enter the academy only if I passed the test!" shouted Skye. "V-very well," said the professor.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The test

"First will be the kido test. Let's start with Shakkaho, without the incation," said the, professor. "Shakkaho!" the four shouted. Skye's and Kashino's target blasted. White's middle part of the target blasted. Hiroshi missed the target.

"Ahem!" said the professor. "Next will be Pale Fire Crash." The four shouted "Pale Fire Crash!" Skye's and Kashino's whole target blasted. White's middle part of target blasted. Hiroshi's kido missed and hit the target next to his and it blasted.

"Ahem!" said the professor again. "Way of Binding 1, Sai. Get into pairs." Kashino paired with Hiroshi. Skye paired with White. Kashino and Skye shouted "Sai!" White and Hiroshi were numb. They let White and Hiroshi go back to normal. White and Hiroshi shouted "Sai!" Kashino and Skye were numb. They let Kashino and Skye go back to normal.

"Ahem!" said the professor one last time. "Byakurai." The for shouted "Byakurai!" All their targets blasted. "Very well. We've ended the kido test. Next shall be the Zanpakuto techniques test. You will be given a 10 mins break before that. Off you go."

"How do you think I did? I bet I'll fail! I even missed the target on Pale Fire Crash! Can you believe that?" said Hiroshi. "Relax Hiroshi! You'll do just fine!" ensured White. "I think you did pretty well blasting two boards and making me really numb, even now! (A/N: Is white trying to cheer Kashino up?) I bet the professor knew about this so he gave us this break." said Kashino. "But the Soul Reaper university is really large, isn't it?" said Skye. "Come on, time's up. Let's go to the dojo," said White.

"We'll now commence with the Zanpakuto techniques test. Skye, you're first," said the professor. "Yes professor!" said Skye. "Go into the room. There will be other professors in there and they will give you instructions."

Skye entered the room and closed the door. She turned around. "Hiya! Tch! Looks like I missed. Grab a sword. You're fighting with me." Skye grabbed a sword. "Bow to each guard, Alleh! (A/N: Fencing?) " a professor shouted. Swords clashing. "Winner, Skye! Bow to each other again. Now Skye, enter that door. Your friends will meet you there after they have finished their test too." said the professor and he blowed a horn, probably for the professor outside to know Skye thought.

Skye went into the room. Shortly after Kashino, who won , also went in. Followed by White, who also won, then Hiroshi, who won too. The professor entered the room. He said "A five minutes break this time."

"Woah! That wasn't too bad! I guess next would be flash step and all the written test would be last," said Hiroshi.  
"F-flash step? What's that?" asked Skye. All of them stared at Skye. "It's... Wait, don't you know flash step Skye? I'll show you," said White. She vanished and appeared somewhere further away. "H-how is something like that even possible?" asked Skye. "Guess the next test's a fail for you," said Kashino.

"Next test is the Flash Step test. Flash Step as far as you can. Start whenever you are ready," said the professor. Kashino flash stepped 10m away from his actual place. Hiroshi flash stepped 9m. White flash stepped 7m. Everyone looked at Skye. She flash stepped 12m away!

"Alright. This is the end of the Flash Step test. You will have another 5 minutes break and the next test will be the last one," said the professor and everyone went off.

"Hey Skye! How could you trick us? We got us worried there for a moment!" examined Hiroshi. "Heehee... Sorry!" said Skye. "Well, it's alright, as long as everyone passed," said White. "Guess next test's gonna be body combat attacks. No written papers then," said Kashino. "About time, let's go!" said Skye.

"This is the Body Combat Attacks test and also the final test. Skye with Kashino and White with Hiroshi. This last match will choose the two who will qualify into the Soul Reaper university," said the professor. "Begin!"

Hiroshi mumbled something under his breath and started attacking White. White was only defending. Kashino also started attacking but all she did was defend and after, stared at him.

After awhile, the professor said that it was lunch time. He took out three bentos and gave them to White, Skye and Kashino. He said "Hiroshi's performance was the worst and if any of you give him something to eat, that person would be disqualified."

Skye held her bento but did not eat. She looked around and gave it to Hiroshi. "What are you doing? You'll be disqualified!" White whispered. "It's my fault this happened. I'll rather be disqualified and let Hiroshi take my place!" Skye exclaimed in a whispered voice. "Eat." Hiroshi looked at the bento and as he took the bento, a professor appeared.

"How dare you let him eat the bento! The four of you... Pass!" he said. "In the Shinigami world, it's true that those who do not complete their missions are trash but those who do not care about their friends are worst then trash!" (A/N: Naruto fans does this seem familiar?) he said. "I've quite taken a liking to you kid, what's your name?" Skye replied, "Skye." The professor vanished.

"Well... I guess we'll all go home and wait for the results then," said White finally. The four of them split up and went home.

Five days later. "Skye! A letter has arrived from the Soul Reaper university. Come and claim it," said Ginrei. "Yes grandfather," Skye replied. She opened the letter and saw:

Dear Skye,

this is a letter from the Soul Reaper university. We're pleased to inform you that you have qualified to enter the university. You will be in class 1A* or otherwise known as the Year 1 Special A. Your professor will be the Golden Treasure 26's Captain Commander, Kazuya Kohei, which you'll address as Professor Kohei. You'll start schooling a day after you receive this letter.

Yours Sincerely,

Manager of Soul Reaper university

"I've been accepted into the Soul Reaper university. And I've Professor Kohei as my professor," Skye said at last. "The-the Golden Treasure 26 Captain Commander? Captain Kohei?" Ginrei asked. "Yes grandfather," Skye replied.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Soul Reaper university

The next day. -Whispers- "Have you heard?" "She's the chosen one, everyone knows it!" "She's in Year 1 Special A!" "That class huh? The one that you can have all the luxury you want." "Heard 3 others are gonna be with her." "All stop your whispering! Go back to your classes!" said a professor. "Yes professor," all students say.

"You're Skye right? The center of attention. Your classroom is that way, now off you go! Professor Kohei is waiting for you. You're the last among your friends," he said. "Yes professor," Skye said and bowed.

Classroom Year 1 Special A. "Well, the chosen one is here! Let's start! I'm Kazuya Kohei! Call me professor Kohei and I'll only allow you four to call me Professor Kohei and nothing else. Don't care if I'm Captain Kohei or Captain Commander Kohei," said Kazuya.

"Well, time to tell you a bit about the Golden Treasure 26. Well, it says here that Golden Treasure 26 is a society for all Shinigami that have graduated from Soul Reaper university. Is a society higher than the Gotei 13..." Kazuya said.

Hiroshi whispered,"What is he doing? Reading from a book? Shouldn't he know all about it since he's Ca-" Kazuya interrupted him," But this is all rubbish! Shinigami are not ruled by other Shinigami more powerful than themselves! They are only ruled by the king, which I believe you have seen Skye, and they should only bow to the king. It's the same as I've told you before. Those who abandon their missions are regarded as trash but those who abandon their friends are worst than trash!"

Hiroshi whispered,"I think I'm starting to like Professor Kohei! He has my style of doing things." "You'll never be like him," whispered Kashino. "Apologise Kashino. Everyone has an equal chance of being Captain Commander. You should not judge someone's future by how they are now. He's young like all of you are and have a lot of time to learn," Professor Kohei said. "Sorry Hiroshi," Kashino said. "It's alright," said Hiroshi. "Alright! Time to see your skills! To the kido training ground." Kazuya said.

At the Kido training grounds. "Oh! All of you are here already!" said Kazuya. "No, you're just late Professor Kohei!" said White. Kazuya looked at his watch. "Oh! Sorry to keep you waiting," he said. "It's alright," said White.

"Well, anyone knows a number 90+ kido?" Kazuya asked. "I do," said Kashino. "Do you know how to do it?" asked Kazuya. -…- "Guess not then," Kazuya answered for him.

"I do professor," said Skye. "Well, the chosen one huh? Expected nothing less. Would you like to demonstrate?" asked Kazuya. "My pleasure Professor but what shall I do it on?" asked Skye. "Me, of course" said Kazuya.

"Way of Destruction 99!" shouted Skye, pointing a finger at Kazuya. Kazuya held out both hands trying to undo it. Skye released the Way of Destruction. "Well, I'm wordless! I couldn't even block it! Good job chosen one!" said Kazuya. "My name is Skye, professor and thank you," said Skye. "Welcome Skye," said Kazuya.

"Well as you all can see the Kidos above number 89 are all very extremely dangerous so I will not teach any of them to you. I will teach you the higher level Kidos but not those over 89," said Kazuya. "Let's start our training."

"Alright, next shall be Zanpakuto techniques lesson. To the dojo," said Kazuya. "Ummm... Before that, Professor Kohei can you tell us more about the legendary Zanpakuto, Syujimaru?" asked Kashino.

"Well, it's a Zanpakuto that saved the Golden Treasure 26 in the time of crisis once, a very extremely long time ago," Kazuya said. "Saved the Golden Treasure from what?" asked Kashino. "That I do not know. As I said, it was a very long time ago," replied Kazuya. "Probably when the Captain Commander before me, Captain Commander Tadashi Ryo was alive."

"See Hiroshi! It isn't some kind of treasure chest with monsters in it!" exclaimed White. "Hiroshi, where did you hear that from?" asked Kazuya. "My parents," Hiroshi replied. "The Golden Treasure 26 WAS created to protect the Golden Treasure 26 from..." Kazuya stopped. "The 26 monsters?" asked Skye. "I'm not sure. I'll ask the king. He should know about it."

At the Dojo. "Alright! Skye, release your Zanpakuto," said Kazuya. "Did I hear correctly Professor Kohei?" asked White. "Yes, Skye release your Zanpakuto." Hiroshi said,"But that is forbidden, isn't it? Releasing it in the Soul Reaper university?" Kazuya said,"That's why I'm giving Skye permission to do so now, aren't I?" Skye shouted,"Awaken Syujimaru!"

"Skye, have you tried talking to your Zanpakuto?" asked Kazuya. "Yes, once to find out its name," Skye replied "By yourself?" asked Kazuya. "With my parents," replied Skye. "Can I have a word with them after lessons?" asked Kazuya. "T-they are d-dead," Skye stammered. Everyone started at Skye. "Oh, I see. I'm sorry for asking," Kazuya said finally.

"Have you learn about bankai?" "Professor Kohei, what's a bankai?" asked Kashino. "Well, all Zanpakutos have 3 levels. Asauchi, Shikai, and the final form, Bankai. Syujimaru is a Shikai form and the rest of your Zanpakutos are Asauchi. If you want to enter the Golden Treasure 26, your Zanpakutos must at least be at Shikai form, which is what I'm going to let you reach by the time you reach Year 2. Skye, you'll focus on bankai." All 4 shout,"Yes professor!"

"Kazuya, what brings you in my presence?" asked the king. "I would like to know why the Golden Treasure 26 was created," replied Kazuya. "Why did you get interested in that? You've never asked me this before," the king said. "Well, my student asked me about Syujimaru and then we discussed about the Golden Treasure 26," said Kazuya.

"The Golden Treasure 26 and the legendary Zanpakuto, Syujimaru, are related in some way Kazuya. Like the name Golden Treasure suggests, the society is Golden and precious like Treasure. That is only a distraction. Since you and your students have thought about it to this level, I'll tell you. You can only keep this to yourself and your pupils." Kazuya replied,"Of course my lord." "Before we start, I'll like Skye to listen to this story in detail. Call her here," the king said.

"My lord, Skye Kuchiki is here," said a messenger. "Let her in," said the King. Skye entered the room. He looked from Kazuya to the king. "I believe you have asked Kazuya about the Golden Treasure 26 and Syujimaru haven't you? I would like you to hear the exact story from my mouth. Take a sit, both of you," the king said.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The prophecy

(A/N: Alright! That first review got me "pumped up" :D now I know someone is reading :) I'm uploading two chapters to make up for next week. I'll try to update every week so check on this fanfic regularly :D Anyway enjoy chapter 4!)

"There are 26 treasure chests and inside them are Arrancars. Arrancars are hollows that have gained Shinigami powers. Once these 26 chests are open, it's said that crisis will strike on the Soul Society. The Golden Treasure 26 was made to stop this from happening. It was not enough so a legendary Zanpakuto was created for this purpose. The Zanpakuto was not created just to ensure. The crisis that made the Golden Treasure 26 was all the 26 arrancars came out of their chests. Only the wielder of Syujimaru pulled it off, destroying all the 26 arrancars by himself. The wielder of this legendary Zanpakuto, Syujimaru, would always lead the Golden Treasure 26. This is the whole truth behind the Golden Treasure and Syujimaru," the King finished.

"How were the wielders selected?" asked Skye. "The first is that they are chosen by their parents qualities as a Shinigami. All wielders have parents who have outstanding performance. I'll not be surprised if they took down a nation or two. The second is the prophecy of the wielder. All the wielders have followed their prophecy word for word. None of them have been able to change their prophecy, all ending with their purpose completed," the king replied.

"I will not accept this! How can all of you treat the wielders life ad a book! The wielder is still a Shinigami! One like everyone else!" Skye shouted and stormed out of the room. "Weird kid but a brave one. She doesn't want to be special, like you I guess, but a normal Shinigami like everyone else. She doesn't even feel afraid of when her death might come, when others want it. They don't want to die early."

Kazuya said,"Skye just doesn't want her life to be treated like a book. She wants a different ending to her life, not one that is being used like a tool." The king said,"Not our average type of Shinigami or wielder. Skye's special. Check on her occasionally if you have the time." "Of course my lord. She's an interesting one. She might really just defy the prophecy," said Kazuya.

Skye went home. She thought about what she heard. Was her life just a book? Was she just a tool? Was making friends with White, Kashino and Hiroshi just a prophecy? Was everything just a prophecy? She felt like crushing this prophecy. She wished she was just plain Skye.

"Skye! Your friends wish to see you!" shouted Ginrei. "I'll be there in a moment!" she shouted back. Skye went into the bathroom and comforted herself,"Well, at least my feelings can't be part of the prophecy." She went outside and her 3 friends looked at her. "Can we go into your room?" asked White. "Sure, of course," replied Skye.

"I heard the king wanted to see you. What's the story?" asked Kashino. She told the 3 of them about what she heard. "Well! It seems I guessed correctly! Look who said it was impossible!" exclaimed Hiroshi. White ignored him. "Are you... Okay?" asked White with concern. "What do you mean? Of course she's alright! Aren't you Skye?" asked Hiroshi. "Don't worry about it White. Thanks for your concern," Skye replied.

"Skye! Captain Kohei wants to see you," shouted Ginrei again. Skye kept quiet. "Skye? I'm letting Captain Kohei in," said Ginrei. "Yes grandfather," she said. Kazuya entered the room. "Have you... Settled down a bit?" Kazuya asked. Kashino, White and Hiroshi looked from Kazuya to Skye. "Yes Professor Kohei," she choked on those words. She felt like she could crush him any second.

"Well, I guess Skye here has told you everything. Any questions?" asked Kazuya. "About Skye's prophecy, is there any way to view it?" asked Kashino. White shot Kashino an icy glare. "Well, there isn't a written copy but there is a visible one. The visible one is Skye. There isn't a need for a written one if there's a visible one, I think that's what the people who created the prophecy was think..." replied Kazuya.

"I told you to stop treating me like a tool!" Skye interrupted Kazuya and shouted. "I'm a live being! Not some kind of prophecy! My life will not be predicted! Unless you say that me defying my prophecy is also part of the prophecy!" Kazuya replied patiently,"Yes it is Skye. Yes it is." "Get out of my sight!" Skye shouted impatiently at last. "As you wish," Kazuya replied.

Ginrei entered the room. "Skye! How could you shout at Captain Kohei? I'm sorry Captain Kohei, she isn't like this normally," said Ginrei. "It's alright, she's more interesting this way," Kazuya mumbled to himself. "Sorry?" said Ginrei. "It's nothing," replied Kazuya.

"Why not we put the chosen one to the test?" asked the king. "As you wish my lord," said Kazuya. "But what should the test be like?" The king replied with a sly grin,"Her level of friendship."

-whispers- "Hey, have you heard?" "The chosen one's friends disappeared." "Kidnapped by Captain Kazuya Kohei I guess." Skye ran out of the Soul Reaper university. She thought to herself: They should be at Kazuya Kohei's Captain Commander's office. That scumbag!

"Who are you? A student of the Soul Reaper university shouldn't be here! I'm Skye Kuchiki! I want to see Captain Kohei!" Skye shouted. "I-I see... Alright, I've been given permission to let you pass," the gate keeper said. "Where's Captain Kohei's office?" Skye demanded. "North-west of here," the gate keeper replied."

"Professor Kohei? Where are you? Come out!" Skye shouted. "I'm here. Your 3 precious friends are in my hands. You either follow my orders or I don't know what I might do to them." Kazuya replied. "I'll do whatever you want! Just let the three of them go home!" Skye shouted back.

"Give me your life. You hate it don't you? If I become you I'll get lots of things! Wield Syujimaru! Be the best of the best Captain Commander! Be part of the Kuchiki! Always be the king's favorite!" he shouted.

"Fine I'll give you my life! Let me see them! Then let them return home! I'll give you my life!" shouted Skye. "Vice-captain, let Kashino, White and Hiroshi come here... Let them go home now. Now, time to settle you." Kazuya popped something into Skye's mouth. She felt drowsy. Before she fell asleep, she heard Kazuya say,"Time arc..." "Open your mind and let me enter. You're not alone. Do not keep your feelings to yourself."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: First mission

"Ouch!" Skye shouted. Ginrei rushed into the room. "Is something wrong Skye?" he asked. "Nothing at all grandfather. I'm going to go to the Soul Reaper university now," Skye replied.

"There you are Skye!" Kazuya exclaimed. "I... You... What did you do to me?" asked Skye. "Pardon? Why would I do something to you?" asked Kohei. "It's nothing," Skye replied.

"It looks like her level of friendship is high, my lord. She could stand up to Time Arc too. She can remember only a little though, not the whole thing," Kazuya said. "Continue keeping watch on her. She's an interesting one," said the king. "Yes my Lord," replied Kazuya.

"But my lord, about my coming up journey to the ninja world. I would like to bring 1A* with me," said Kazuya. "Kazuya! You know that's..." said the king. "Then what would happen to those kids? Leave them in the hands of another professor? Let the chosen one be taught by others and destroy the masterpiece? My lord, please accept my request!" Kazuya interupted. "...Very well. But you must make sure they can realease their Zanpakutos," said the king. "As you wish my lord," replied Kazuya.

"Alright! I'm going to make you all learn to release you Shikai by this week! From today onwards, everyone will gather at the dojo. Skye, you won't need to come to the university for this week till further notice," said Kazuya. "But sir, I would like to see them release their Zanpakuto and I've been hearing weird things. I'll like to ask you about them later," said Skye. "Very well. You may come if you want," said Kazuya. "Thank you Professor Kohei!" Skye exclaimed.

"Expected nothing less from the chosen one. Has amazing abilities. Mastering bankai in 2 days huh? I heard the bankai mastering record is 3 days. She's only 9 too. She might even master hollowfication. She might even unlock the hide technique of Syujimaru, Zanpakuto law," Kazuya mumbled to himself. "Professor Kohei?" asked White. "Nothing. I was mumbling to myself," replied Kazuya.

"Now, all of you place your Zanpakutos in front of you. Focus your spiritual pressure to your Zanpakuto," said Kazuya. "Skye, what did you hear?" asked Kazuya whispered. "Syujimaru said to open my mind and let her enter it. She asked me to be brave and not keep my feelings to myself. I'm thinking it's a dream. I was sleepy at that time," replied Skye whispered.

"You mean your Zanpakuto said that to you when I was doing Time Arc? She could really strand up to it," Kazuya mumbled to himself. "Sorry Professor Kohei?" asked Skye. "It's bankai Skye. Converse with your Zanpakuto. You should be able to achieve bankai if you do as it says," replied Kazuya whispered. "Yes Professor Kohei," said Skye whispered.

A week later. "Katsumi Keisuke!" shouted Hiroshi. "Noriko Naomi!" shouted White. "Great! You two can come with me now! Still no good eh Kashino? Keep trying. You'll get it. Today's your last day though. If still no good, you can't come with us," said Kazuya.

The next day. "Well, I guess this is it Kashino. You can't release your Zanpakuto, I can't bring you with me. You'll be taught by other professors while I'm gone. Kashino could feel his head exploding. He did not want to be left out. "Hear my name. Shout it out. I am..." It was now or never. Kashino shouted, "Fujimaru!" There was a bright flash.

"Another interesting one on the team. This might bring some great rivalry to the chosen one. Interesting generation," Kazuya mumbled to himself. "Welcome aboard, Kashino," said Skye.

"Let me see your Zanpakuto again Kashino," said Kazuya on an airplane. "Chill Fujimaru!" Kashino shouted. "Another one of the leader Zanpakutos huh? Syujimaru's younger brother, Fujimaru. 2nd to leader," said Kazuya.

"Hey Captain Kohei! Are you showing favoritism? You haven't even talked to us since you came onto the plane," said a Shinigami. "Of course I am Manabu," replied Kazuya. "I-I didn't know Professor Kohei was a favoritism freak," said Hiroshi. "I thought he did things in my style too. Good thing I won't become like him." White and Skye laughed.

"Kashino?" asked Skye. "When we get back, I want to fight you," said Kashino. "I'm going to show everyone Fujimaru is better than Syujimaru!" Skye replied with a smile,"As you wish, Kashino."

"Alright everyone. It's time for everyone to know other. I'll introduce the students first. First, Skye," said Kazuya. "I'm Skye Kuchiki. Please take care of me," said Skye with a smile. "Next, White." White said,"I'm White Sayuri. A pleasure to meet you." "This is Hiroshi." Hiroshi said,"My name is Hiroshi Daisuke. A pleasure to meet you." "Last but not least, Kashino." Kashino said,"I'm Kashino Makoto."

"I'll introduce all the Shinigami next. First, my vice-captain Manabu," said Kazuya. Manabu said,"I'm Manabu Shiba. Vice-captain Shiba. One of Captain Kohei's trusted..." Kazuya interupted him,"Keep your introduction short Manabu! Next, Masahiro." Masahiro said,"I'm Masahiro Masao. 6th squard 3rd seat." Kashino asked,"6th squad?" "My squad Kashino." Kazuya replied.

"Alright. That's it. I don't want any fight between all of us. The students you will listen to my men's orders. We'll go in pairings once we reach. Kashino, you're with me. White, you're with Manabu. Hiroshi, you're with Masahiro," said Kazuya. "How about me Professor Kohei?" asked Skye. "You'll be backup," replied Kazuya. Skye felt like stabbing Kazuya with her Zanpakuto. She was one of the best but leaving her as backup? Kashino shot Skye a sly grin. "You'll stay on the plane and guard it," said Kazuya.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6: First mission

"Ouch!" Skye shouted. Ginrei rushed into the room. "Is something wrong Skye?" he asked. "Nothing at all grandfather. I'm going to go to the Soul Reaper university now," Skye replied.

"There you are Skye!" Kazuya exclaimed. "I... You... What did you do to me?" asked Skye. "Pardon? Why would I do something to you?" asked Kohei. "It's nothing," Skye replied.

"It looks like her level of friendship is high, my lord. She could stand up to Time Arc too. She can remember only a little though, not the whole thing," Kazuya said. "Continue keeping watch on her. She's an interesting one," said the king. "Yes my Lord," replied Kazuya.

"But my lord, about my coming up journey to the ninja world. I would like to bring 1A* with me," said Kazuya. "Kazuya! You know that's..." said the king. "Then what would happen to those kids? Leave them in the hands of another professor? Let the chosen one be taught by others and destroy the masterpiece? My lord, please accept my request!" Kazuya interupted. "...Very well. But you must make sure they can realease their Zanpakutos," said the king. "As you wish my lord," replied Kazuya.

"Alright! I'm going to make you all learn to release you Shikai by this week! From today onwards, everyone will gather at the dojo. Skye, you won't need to come to the university for this week till further notice," said Kazuya. "But sir, I would like to see them release their Zanpakuto and I've been hearing weird things. I'll like to ask you about them later," said Skye. "Very well. You may come if you want," said Kazuya. "Thank you Professor Kohei!" Skye exclaimed.

"Expected nothing less from the chosen one. Has amazing abilities. Mastering bankai in 2 days huh? I heard the bankai mastering record is 3 days. She's only 9 too. She might even master hollowfication. She might even unlock the hide technique of Syujimaru, Zanpakuto law," Kazuya mumbled to himself. "Professor Kohei?" asked White. "Nothing. I was mumbling to myself," replied Kazuya.

"Now, all of you place your Zanpakutos in front of you. Focus your spiritual pressure to your Zanpakuto," said Kazuya. "Skye, what did you hear?" asked Kazuya whispered. "Syujimaru said to open my mind and let her enter it. She asked me to be brave and not keep my feelings to myself. I'm thinking it's a dream. I was sleepy at that time," replied Skye whispered.

"You mean your Zanpakuto said that to you when I was doing Time Arc? She could really strand up to it," Kazuya mumbled to himself. "Sorry Professor Kohei?" asked Skye. "It's bankai Skye. Converse with your Zanpakuto. You should be able to achieve bankai if you do as it says," replied Kazuya whispered. "Yes Professor Kohei," said Skye whispered.

A week later. "Katsumi Keisuke!" shouted Hiroshi. "Noriko Naomi!" shouted White. "Great! You two can come with me now! Still no good eh Kashino? Keep trying. You'll get it. Today's your last day though. If still no good, you can't come with us," said Kazuya.

The next day. "Well, I guess this is it Kashino. You can't release your Zanpakuto, I can't bring you with me. You'll be taught by other professors while I'm gone. Kashino could feel his head exploding. He did not want to be left out. "Hear my name. Shout it out. I am..." It was now or never. Kashino shouted, "Fujimaru!" There was a bright flash.

"Another interesting one on the team. This might bring some great rivalry to the chosen one. Interesting generation," Kazuya mumbled to himself. "Welcome aboard, Kashino," said Skye.

"Let me see your Zanpakuto again Kashino," said Kazuya on an airplane. "Chill Fujimaru!" Kashino shouted. "Another one of the leader Zanpakutos huh? Syujimaru's younger brother, Fujimaru. 2nd to leader," said Kazuya.

"Hey Captain Kohei! Are you showing favoritism? You haven't even talked to us since you came onto the plane," said a Shinigami. "Of course I am Manabu," replied Kazuya. "I-I didn't know Professor Kohei was a favoritism freak," said Hiroshi. "I thought he did things in my style too. Good thing I won't become like him." White and Skye laughed.

"Kashino?" asked Skye. "When we get back, I want to fight you," said Kashino. "I'm going to show everyone Fujimaru is better than Syujimaru!" Skye replied with a smile,"As you wish, Kashino."

"Alright everyone. It's time for everyone to know other. I'll introduce the students first. First, Skye," said Kazuya. "I'm Skye Kuchiki. Please take care of me," said Skye with a smile. "Next, White." White said,"I'm White Sayuri. A pleasure to meet you." "This is Hiroshi." Hiroshi said,"My name is Hiroshi Daisuke. A pleasure to meet you." "Last but not least, Kashino." Kashino said,"I'm Kashino Makoto."

"I'll introduce all the Shinigami next. First, my vice-captain Manabu," said Kazuya. Manabu said,"I'm Manabu Shiba. Vice-captain Shiba. One of Captain Kohei's trusted..." Kazuya interupted him,"Keep your introduction short Manabu! Next, Masahiro." Masahiro said,"I'm Masahiro Masao. 6th squard 3rd seat." Kashino asked,"6th squad?" "My squad Kashino." Kazuya replied.

"Alright. That's it. I don't want any fight between all of us. The students you will listen to my men's orders. We'll go in pairings once we reach. Kashino, you're with me. White, you're with Manabu. Hiroshi, you're with Masahiro," said Kazuya. "How about me Professor Kohei?" asked Skye. "You'll be backup," replied Kazuya. Skye felt like stabbing Kazuya with her Zanpakuto. She was one of the best but leaving her as backup? Kashino shot Skye a sly grin. "You'll stay on the plane and guard it," said Kazuya.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: A mistaken first mission?

"Professor Kohei is that way," Skye told Syujimaru. After awhile, she caught up with Kazuya. "Professor Kohei! Have you found team Masahiro?" asked Skye. Kazuya stopped and Skye collided into him. "Professor Kohei?" said Skye. "They're right in front," replied Kazuya. True enough, they were in front but fighting!

"Masahiro! Hiroshi! Stop fighting! The mission had been a mistake. Stop now!" shouted Kazuya. "Fuzzybrow sensei! Neji! Tenten! Fuzzybrow! We're canceling the mission! Stop fighting!" shouted Naruto. "We can't Captain Kohei! If we do, we'll get fatal injuries," said Masahiro. "That's my line! WE are the one who will get fatal injuries," said one of them.

"Skye! Use Zanpakuto law!" said Kazuya. "W-what did you say Professor Kohei? Zanpakuto law?" asked Skye. "Zanpakuto law Skye, Zanpakuto law," said Kazuya. "You know how to use it. Stop acting." Skye said, "This is troublesome... Alright. Kokyu Syujimaru. Zanpakuto law. Zanpakutos hear my command." Skye whispered,"Power times 2."

Masahiro and Hiroshi were overpowering team Guy. "Power divided 2." whispered Skye. Everyone stopped their fighting. "I almost died Skye! Why didn't you do that earlier?" asked Hiroshi. "Cause she wants to see you in pain," replied Kashino. Kazuya, Masahiro and Skye laughed.

"I'm Tenten! Pleased to meet you!" said Tenten. "I'm Neji Hyuga," said Neji. "I'm Rock Lee. Would you like to have a battle with me?" asked Lee. "That's right Lee! Youth is full of surprises! I'm Might Guy," said Guy. "No thanks," replied Skye with a smile.

"We have to go back to Konoha now. We'll split into teams," said Kazuya. "There's no need for that. We'll defeat all enemies that stand in our way," said Guy. "But our spiritual pressure will attract lots of hollow. Alright. Naruto, Kashino, Skye and Hiroshi will walk. Masahiro you'll flash step Tenten and Neji. I'll flash step Guy and Lee," said Kazuya. "No. We'll run," said Guy. "As you wish," replied Kazuya. "Scatter!"

"Hey Skye, let me see your bankai again!" said Hiroshi. "It will use up lots of spiritual pressure. I can't," said Skye. "Konoha is right up there," said Naruto. "Let's hurry then. Everyone will be waiting for us," said Skye.

"Naruto is back! Hey Naruto! When was the last time you came back?" asked a ninja. "A week ago I guess," replied Naruto. "You've always been out on missions after you killed Pain and saved the village," the ninja said again. "Really? I'm gonna go have some Ichiraku ramen then," said Naruto. "How about your report?" asked the ninja. "Oh! I forgot! See you later! Let's go guys!" said Naruto.

"He's really popular around here huh?" asked Hiroshi. "By the looks of it, yes. He seems to be some kind of hero that the village respects too," said Kashino. "It's not nice to talk behind people's back. Lets go," said Skye.

"What took you so long Naruto?" asked a ninja. "Sorry Iruka Sensei!" said Naruto. The ninja looked at Skye, Hiroshi and Kashino. "Oh! You must be some of the guests! I'm Iruka Umino," said the ninja. "Naruto, Tsunade-sama is inside so is Kakashi san and all." Naruto replied, "Thanks Iruka-sensei."

-Knock knock- "Come in," said a voice. "What took you so long Naruto?" asked the voice. "Anyway, I'm Konoha's Hokage, leader of Konoha, Tsunade. This is mission is officially cancelled. It seems we've made a mistake."

"We would like to show you Shinigami some hospitality. I would like you to stay at Konoha for 3 days."said Tsunade. Kazuya said,"Thank you but I'm sorry. We've to go back and report to the king." Skye said,"Kashino and I will do the report then. Won't we Kashino?" Kashino replied,"Of course." White and Hiroshi looked at them. They knew what Kashino and Skye wanted exactly. Kazuya said,"It's,alright. I'll settle it and come back immediately. I've some other matters to report to the king too. The rest of you will start here." Kazuya was gone.

"My lord, I've information that the mission was a mistake. It was just because both leaders thought others were stealing their information so they had some people to stop it. Please give the official orders to cancel the information my lord," said Kazuya. "Very well. I hereby cancel the mission" said the king.

"I also discovered something else my lord. It seems the chosen one has achieved bankai and Zanpakuto law," said Kazuya. "The next might be hollowfication. Keep watch on her. Make sure she doesn't go berserk," said the king. "As you wish my lord," replied Kazuya.

"My lord, we've found Kaori Kuchiki and Kiyoshi Kuchiki. They're alive and they have a child, Byakuya Kuchiki," said a messenger. "Step down," said the king. "Yes my lord," said the messenger. The messenger went out. "Inform Skye," said the king. "As you wish my lord," replied Kazuya.

"Well, I guess we'll have to stay then," said Manabu. "No way. I'm going back," said Masahiro. "No... You're coming with me!" said Manabu playfully. "Come on! Let's go enjoy ourselves!" "Hey Manabu! Let go of me!" shouted Masahiro. Manabu froze. Suddenly, he said,"Skye, we're going back to the Soul Society. We've found your mum and dad." All the ninjas who heard this looked at Naruto.

"Let's go Skye. Masahiro, take care of the rest of the kids," said Manabu. "Kids? I'm not a babysitter!" shouted Masahiro. Manabu and Skye had went to the Soul Society.

"My lord, I'm Manabu Shiba. I've brought Kuchiki Skye with me," said Manabu. "Come in," replied the king. Manabu and Skye entered. "Manabu, Kazuya is waiting for you at the squad. You shall return to the real world after Skye has visited her parents. Skye, your parents are in the Royal Clinic," said the king. "Yes my lord," they said.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: A fight?

"Mother? Father? Are you awake?" asked Skye. Skye had entered her parents room. "Who's there? Are you Skye?" asked Kaori. "Mother!" shouted Skye. "Skye! My child! You've grown up!" said Kaori. Skye hugged Kaori and said,"Mother." "Skye?" asked Kiyoshi. "Father!" shouted Skye. "Skye. It must have been hard on you. All alone for two years," said Kiyoshi. She hugged Kiyoshi.

"Do you know?" asked Kiyoshi. "Know what Father?" asked Skye. "You're going to be a big sister! Your Mother has given birth to Byakuya!" exclaimed Kiyoshi. "Be good to him Skye," said Kaori. "Of course Mother!" said Skye.

"Skye, how has your Shinigami life gone?" asked Kiyoshi. "I'm the wielder of Syujimaru! And I've achieved bankai!" replied Skye. "Be careful when you deal with hollows Skye," said Kaori. "Of course Mother! I'll be extra careful! Don't worry," ensured Skye.

"Skye, we've to go back to Konoha now. Say goodbye to your parents," said Kazuya. "I'm going now Mother, Father!" said Skye.

Some time later, Skye, Manabu and Kazuya arrived at the ninja world. "Well Captain Kohei! I'm going to find Masahiro. Gonna make sure he has his fun," said Manabu. "Alright. Off you go. You too Skye," said Kazuya. Skye went to look for White, Kashino and Hiroshi. "Hey Skye! How are your parents?" asked Hiroshi with concern. "Well and alive. Thank you for your concern," replied Skye.

The next day, Naruto came in Skye's direction. "Come on! Let me show you around the village!" said Naruto. "Thanks! Hey! Is there any place you can have a fight?" asked Hiroshi. "Hiroshi!" said White. "Well there is. You must challenge the place's master and win though," replied Naruto. "Don't worry! Just bring us there!" said Hiroshi. "Come with me!" said Naruto.

"Fuzzybrow! I've brought you a challenger," shouted Naruto. They entered what seemed like an old, poorly-built dojo. "Who is the challenger? Step forward. You must win me at a body combat fight. If you win, this dojo and my signature is yours. Challenger, step forward," said Lee.

"Who shall go? I'm bad at body combat," said Lee. "I'll go," said Skye. "You better win and make our fight fun," said Kashino. Skye grinned at him. "Of course I will," said Skye.

"It's been so long since I've had a challenger. I'm sorry. I'll not hold back," said Lee. "So will I," said Skye. "Open! Eighth gate!" said Lee. Skye and Lee fought. Lee fell to the ground. "My signature and this dojo is yours. Take it," said Lee. "I don't want your dojo. I just wanted to use it," said Skye. "You can have your dojo and signature back." Lee left the dojo saying,"I've to go on my mission now."

"Let's start... Shall we?" asked Kashino. "Ready as ever. White, put up a barrier. Hiroshi please be the judge," said Skye. White started setting up the barrier. She was finished in no time. Hiroshi said,"Alright. Bow to each other. En guard a-" Kazuya interupted him,"What are the both of you doing? How could you two point your Zanpakutos at each other!"

"Tsunade sama, thank you for your hospitality. We've enjoyed our stay at Konoha," said Kazuya. "It's nothing. I wish to create an alliance with you. Please inform your leader," said Tsunade. "I'll tell three king about it. We'll inform you on further notices," said Kazuya. "We'll take our leave now." The shinigami vanished. "I hope we'll meet again, Skye," said Naruto.

Skye and Kashino had been punished for fighting. They were kneeling in the classroom with their hands up and a basin of water was on it. "This is your punishment for fighting. Never do it again. Hear me?" said Kazuya. "Yes professor Kohei," replied Skye and Kashino.

"Don't be so harsh on them Captain! There's nothing wrong with a little rivalry, if it makes them stronger," said Manabu. "They wanted to release their Zanpakuto and go on full power!" shouted Kazuya. "Whatever you say Captain, whatever you say. But don't you remember you getting in a fight with Captain Kiyoshi and being told off by previous Captain Commander, Captain Commander Ryo?" said Manabu, teasingly."T-that was different!" Kazuya stammered. "I remembered walking down the aisle of the university and saw that you for punished too. You were supposed to fight Captain Commander Ryo,I think. Every time you lost you had to let each other draw black marks on each others face. I heard Captain Commander Ryo did that to you every time you wanted to fight,"said Manabu, shooting Skye and Kashino a grin. They grinned back.

(A/N: How was that? I thought I should add something fun once in awhile. Anyway everyone please note that I'm going to change my name to Skyuri one day after this chapter is published. Anyway Chapter 10 is coming out next week! :D Please review! I would like some advice!)


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Appearance

"I think it's time for the chosen one to enter the Golden Treasure 26," said the king. "My thoughts exactly. I'll make her Vice-captain of my squad once she enters," said Kazuya. "Do just that," said the king. "Yes my lord," replied Kazuya.

"Alright! That ends our lesson. Skye, I've something I want to tell you. The three or you leave use," said Kazuya. "We're all friends Professor Kohei. Isn't it alright for them to know?" asked Skye. "... Very well. Skye, the king wants you to enter the Golden Treasure 26 Vice-captain of squad 6," said Kazuya. "But..." said Skye. "This is a command Skye, not a request," said Kazuya. "Give me some time. I want to think about it," said Skye.

Skye went to her parents' hospital room. "Father, Mother," said Skye. "What brings you here Skye?" asked Kiyoshi. "I... The king wants me to enter Golden Treasure 26 as Vice-captain commander and Vice-captain. I don't know what I should do. Please tell me," said Skye. "Skye, we're your parents but we want you to do what you like. We aren't going to force you to follow our decision but I think you should enter it since it's the king's request," said Kaori. "Don't force yourself to follow our decisions," said Kiyoshi. "Of course I won't Father, Mother," said Skye with a forced smile.

Skye went back to her room. She sat on her bed. She thought of her future. She did not know what she was going to do after she entered the Golden Treasure 26 but she knew there was a reason for the king's rushed request: One of the 26 treasure chests had opened. She knew she was the only one who could stop it but she did not want to leave Kashino, White and Hiroshi.

"Professor Kohei?" said Skye. "What's wrong Skye?" asked Kohei, coming out of his seat in his office. "I've decided to enter the Golden Treasure 26," said Skye firmly. "That's good to hear! Welcome to the Golden Treasure Skye!" exclaimed Kazuya. "Thanks you... Captain!" said Skye.

"She has agreed to enter the Golden Treasure 26. I'll introduce her to the rest of them tomorrow," said Kazuya. "So as you like. Remember to teach her how things work there," said the king. "Of course my lord. I've heard that Captain Kaori and Kiyoshi have left the Royal Clinic. Is it true?" asked Kazuya. "Yes. They'll be back at the Golden Treasure 26 tomorrow," said the king. "I'll take my leave now," said Kazuya.

Skye went to look for Kashino, Hiroshi and White. She had to tell them about what had happened. "What's wrong Skye?" asked White as she entered the Year 1 Special A classroom. "I-" said Skye. "There's no need to explain Skye. We've heard all about it," said Hiroshi. "But this might be our final chance to meet," said Skye. "As long we're still in the line of Shinigami, we're sure to meet someday," said Kashino. "Well... You know... You three have always called me by my first name... Can I-" said Skye. "Of course!" said White, Kashino and Hiroshi together. "Thank you... Sayuri, Kashino and Daisuke!" exclaimed Skye. "Wait, why are you calling only me by my Second name?" asked Kashino. "Cause your first name's weird!" exclaimed Skye as she left the room.

"Squad 6, assemble!" shouted Kazuya. -Running footsteps- "Today I shall make some changes to the squad positions. Skye Kuchiki,who just entered the Squad today, shall be the Vice-captain of Squad 6. Manabu Shiba shall be moved from Vice-captain of Squad 6 to Squad 6 3rd seat. Masahiro Masao shall be moved from Squad 6 3rd seat to Squad 6 4th seat and so on," said Kazuya. "Now Skye, it's time for your introduction," said Kazuya.

-whispers- "I'll never accept her as Vice-captain Commander!" "She's just a rookie!" "And a 9 year old!" "How could she replace Vice-captain Commander Shiba!" Kazuya shouted,"Are you all so free? All of you can either go clean up for the Gotei 13 or continue with your work!" The Shinigami stopped whispering and shouted,"We'll continue with our work Captain!"

"Don't mind them. They'll come to accept it after awhile," said a Shinigami. Skye said,"Who are-" Kiyoshi came, interrupted her and said,"Be polite Skye. This is Captain Ryo, Captain Kaito Ryo." "I'm sorry for being rude Captain Ryo," said Skye. "You're new. It's alright but call me Captain Kaito. Calling me Captain Ryo makes me feel like I'm my father," said Kaito. "Yes Captain Kaito," replied Skye.

"Well you know too that Vice-captain Manabu, well I guess I should call him 3rd seat Manabu, is well-known for his leadership and the trust he gained from his men. It'll take them time to accept this," said Kaito. "I'm not going to let them come to accept this! I'll make them accept it willingly! I'll prove to everyone I can be Vice-captain Commander and Vice-captain!" said Skye as she flash stepped away. "No wonder the king has his eyes on her. She's really special," said Kaito.

Skye went back to the Squad office. She thought about how she was going to find the treasure chest that opened. That was, after all, the reason she entered Golden Treasure 26. She thought of going to the library but would it have the information? It was worth a try. "I want to use the restricted section of the library," said Skye to a Shinigami. "B-but-" stammered the Shinigami. "Out with it!" said Skye frustratingly. "S-someone said to n-not give you access to the r-restricted section," replied the Shinigami. "Who is it?" said Skye in rage. "It is I," said a cold voice.

Skye turned around. It was a Shinigami. Skye said, "Wh-" The Shinigami interupted her,"I'm the 5th Captain, Aizen Sosuke. I'm the one who opened the chest. I'm another one who knows the secret. I'm the one who'll destroy the Shinigami and the one you'll follow!" "I'll never follow you. I owe my life to my parents and the Soul Society. I'll never betray them," Skye said with determination. "Very well. I'll not be persistent this time but I'll give you a little gift," said Aizen. He pointed to Skye with his fingers. "This'll be enough to keep you quiet," he said again. Aizen vanished and a hollow mask appeared on Skye. "W-what," said Skye. She never got to finish her sentence. She had fainted.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: The Vizords

"She's not in good condition. It seems like something is going to eat her up," said a caring voice. There was a prolonged silence. Skye knew they were talking about her. She wanted to tell them she was fine but she had no strength to come out of her bed. Her fingers managed to move and someone said,"Look! She's awake!" "Skye!" said a familiar and concerned voice. "M-mother," said Skye. "Skye needs rest. You've seen her awake now. Let her rest," said the caring voice again. Everyone left the room.

Skye lied on the bed. What did Aizen do to her? Why was she feeling so weak? What was the little gift Aizen spoke of? Many questions circled around Skye's head. Someone entered the room and said,"Skye, are you feeling better? Please nod if yes." Skye nodded. "Do you want to come up?" asked the voice. Skye nodded again. "I'm going to give you a pill. Swallow it down." Skye nodded. A pill was forced into her mouth and she swallowed it down. Skye could feel a little bit of strength coming back. "Can you see me Skye? I'm the 4th squad captain, Retsu Emi," said Emi. "P-please pardon my rudeness Captain Emi," said said,"It's alright. You're just a rookie-" Kazuya interupted,"Or not. She's a Vice-captain, Captain Emi." Emi said,"Right. Well, I'll leave you two alone then."

Skye thought Kazuya would say:"What happened to you?" but instead he said:"You met Aizen, didn't you?" Skye became anxious,"You know him Captain Kohei? Who is he? Did he come to me because you ordered hi-" Kazuya interrupted her, "Calm down Skye! Aizen is the one who opened the chest but no one knows so now everyone thinks about him as a kind Shinigami Captain in the Gotei 13. We've let our Secret Ops follow him closely. He won't be able to do anything reckless."

"Let's put that aside. We've your hollowfication to handle," said Kazuya. "Hollow... What?" said Skye. "Hollowfication Skye. A hollow mask appeared on your face before, didn't it?" asked Kazuya. Skye replied,"Yes it did. What is hollowfication?" "A process that Shinigami gain hollow powers. There's another group of Shinigami out in the real world. They call themselves the Vizords. Your mission is to meet them, make them train and teach you then master hollowfication and come back," said Kazuya. "Yes Captain!" replied Skye.

"My lord, I would like to request for permission to stand the chosen one to the real world to look for them and master hollowfication," said Kazuya. "Do as you like. Remember to keep an eye on her," said the king. "I'll send the Special Ops," said Kazuya.

Skye changed into her Shinigami outfit. She was going to the real world for the first time. "Skye, are you done changing?" asked Kazuya. "Yes Captain," replied Skye as she came out of her clinic room. Skye saw two Shinigami. "This is Jushiro Ukitake and Kyoraku Shunshui. They'll be your escorts," said Kazuya. "I don't need them. I'm going," said Skye coldly and unintentionally. "Skye?" said Kazuya. It finally hit her that her voice and attitude was cold. She changed back to her normal self. Was the cold attitude because of hollowfication? Skye said,"Sorry Captain. I-" Kazuya interupted her,"It's alright. Ukitake and Shunshui should be alright. Get going." Skye said,"Yes Captain."

Skye arrived at the real world. "Skye right? Let's go look for the Vizords," said Ukitake. "Not so fast Ukitake. Skye's cute. Let me have my fun!" said Shunshui playfully. "She's the Vice-captain Commander of the Golden Treasure 26. Not your Vice-captain Lisa, Shunshui!" said Ukitake. Skye laughed.

"We'll go and look around first," said Ukitake. Ukitake and Shunshui left. "Hey you. You're Skye right?" asked a voice. A yellow-haired man appeared. "I'm Shinji Hirako, a Vizord and I want you to join us. You don't belong with them," said Shinji. "What do you mean I don't belong with them?" asked Skye. Shinji made a hollow mask appear on his face. "Recognize this? We're like you. Join us," said Shinji. "I'll not join you. I belong with them," said Skye. "Don't be foolish. If everyone knows you have a hollow inside you, they'll be afraid of you and avoid you," said Shinji.

A yellow-haired girl appeared, hit Shinji and said,"Hey Shinji! Stop taking your time!" "That hurts Hiyori!" said Shinji. "Listen here! You'll join us," said Hiyori. "I said, I'll not join you," said Skye. "The choice is ours. We choose whether to let you join or not. We could let you die letting your hollow take control of you. We think you've the power to take control of it so we let you join," said Hiyori. "I want you to teach me to control my hollow but I'll not join you," said Skye. "Come with us," said Shinji.

Skye, Shinji and Hiyori entered a old warehouse. "Otoribashi, Lisa, Hachi, Love, Kensei, Mashiro. I've brought her here," said Shinji. "Time to begin the training then," said Kensei. "You'll cycle on this for a week. Twenty hours every day," said Hiyori. "Got it," said Skye. Skye started cycling. She felt tired after awhile. She looked around. All the Vizords were doing something like they always did.

* * *

(A/N: I was bored... so I decided to write Chapter 11! :D Anyway 7 more chapters to the end of part 1 -sighs- Wish it'll never end. Anyway I uploaded my profile! Please check it out. Maybe I should start writing Chapter 12. If I finish it, maybe I'll publish tomorrow! Please look forward to it. In the meantime, please review!)


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Next stage

"Hey you! Shouldn't you be feeling tired!" shouted Hiyori. "Is there any reason to be?" asked Skye. "She doesn't feel a thing," said Lisa. "Maybe we should move to the next stage," said Hachigen. "There was a next stage?" asked Mashiro. Kensei hit her on the head and said,"Of course! The stage to master hollowfication!" Skye was prepared to start the training. She knew it was not going to be easy. "Let's go," said Shinji. "Hachi, set up a 2-layered barrier." Skye and the Vizords entered something which looked like a secret underground basement. "You'll battle with your hollow in there. Tell me when your ready," said Shinji. Skye nodded to show she was ready. Shinji knocked Skye on the head. Skye was unconscious.

Skye woke up. She looked around. It was like Syujimaru's world. "Syujimaru! Where are you?" shouted Skye. There was no response from Syujimaru. Instead a white-colored Skye appeared. "Who are you?" asked Skye. "You don't know who I am? I'm your hollow. I'm the king!" said Hollow Skye. "Where's Syujimaru?" asked Skye. "Are you sure you are going to worry about her? Worry about yourself first!" said Hollow Skye. It came at her.

Skye and her Hollow fought. "Please! Let's not fight!" said Skye. "I'm going to show you who's King!" said Hollow Skye. "There's no King! Only comrades! You're my comrade! I don't want to fight you!" said Skye. Hollow Skye stopped. "There's sense in what you're saying... Very well, I'll retreat this time and lend you my power till I think it through. Farewell... Comrade," said Hollow Skye. "Farewell too, Comrade!" said Skye with a smile. Hollow Skye vanished. Skye woke up. All the Vizords stared at her. Shinji stretched out his hand. Skye reached for it. "Welcome back, Skye," said Shinji. "Thanks," replied Skye with a smile.

"How is Skye's progress?" asked the king. "According to the Special Ops, Skye had defeated her hollow. She will now be training to master hollowfication," said Kazuya. "What about Ukitake and Shunshui?" asked the King. "They're working with the Special Ops. It seems they knew the Vizords when they were still Shinigami," said Kazuya. "Command Ukitake and Shunshui to talk to the Vizords," said the king. "Yes my lord," replied Kazuya.

Hiyori was attacking Skye with all her might. "Look at her. She's kept her mask on for 4 hours already," said Hachi. "Hey... Why is she doing this?" asked Mashiro. "To learn to control hollowfication! You did this before, didn't you?" said Kensei who had hit Mashiro. "Ouch! No I didn't!" said Mashiro. "You did dummy!" said Kensei. "It's true Kensei. Mashiro kept it on for 5 hours straight on her first try," said Shinji. "See Kensei!" said Mashiro. Kensei kept quiet.

"Hey Hiyori! Skye! Take a break and have lunch!" shouted Love an hour later. "Well, I think you've mastered hollowfication but let's do a final test," said Shinji as Skye was handed her lunch. "Wait and see. We'll start the test after lunch," said Shinji. "Anything you say," said Skye.

When Skye finished her lunch, Shinji brought Skye to the secret underground basement again. "Fight me," said Shinji. "W-what?" said Skye. "Pull on your mask and fight me," said Shinji. "Don't hold back." Skye said,"A-alright. I won't." Skye and Shinji fought. An hour later, Skye forced Shinji to admit defeat due to his mask broken. "Well, this is it. You pass," said Shinji. "You can leave. Just be careful to not let your hollow take over you." Skye said,"I won't. Thanks for all your help." The Vizords smiled at her.

Ukitake and Shunshui appeared. "Captain Kyoraku!" shouted Lisa. "Well if it isn't Lisa! I miss you. I've had to handle all the piles of work by myself," said Shunshui. "That serves you right," replied Lisa. "Lisa, cold-hearted as always," said Shunshui with a fake crying face. "Well, we've come to invite you back to the Soul Society," said Ukitake. "Huh? You expect us to accept it? When you didn't even come and save us when Aizen forced the hollows into us?" said Hiyori. "Aizen? You know Aizen?" asked Skye. "Aizen is a Captain of the Gotei 13 and we won't believe that he betrayed us, Hiyori," said Ukitake. "But Aizen forced the hollow into me too!" said Skye. Everyone stared at Skye. "Skye even if you're the chosen one, we won't tolerate jokes from you," said Shunshui. "This is not a joke!" said Skye in rage. Skye opened the Senkaimon to returned to the Soul Society and left Ukitake and Shunshui in the real world.

"Skye? Why are you here?" said a familiar voice. It was Hiroshi, who spoke, Kashino and White. "I've just came back from the real world," replied Skye. "Have you heard? Your mother has already given birth to your brother!" exclaimed White. "Where is she?" asked Skye eagerly. "In the Golden Treasure 26's 4th Squad I think," replied White. "Thanks for telling me. I'll go see her now," said Skye.

Skye arrived at the 4th Squad and true enough, her mother was there. "Mother!" shouted Skye. "Skye? Why are you here?" asked Kaori. "Shouldn't you be in the real world?" "Did you say Skye?" asked a familiar voice. It was Kazuya. "Skye, why are you here? You should be in the real world with Ukitake and Shunshui, Shouldn't you?" asked Kazuya. "I've finished my training," replied Skye. "Where are Ukitake and Shunshui?" asked Kazuya. There was a moment of silence. "Skye?" said Kaori. "In the real world," replied Skye at last. "... Forget about them then. They'll come back soon. I'll leave you with your Mother. Meet me at the King's palace later," said Kazuya. "Yes Captain," replied Skye.


	13. Author's note :)

Hi everyone :)

long time no see :D I've stopped uploading on because I can't upload chapters on my phone :P but, I promise to post daily on my new blog dedicated to my FanFiction at: Please visit! I'm sorry for my absence all this time because I was busy. Hope to cya all at my blog :) Ja-ne!

Skyurice/ SkyeXIV


End file.
